Bittersweet Memories
by Magic101
Summary: The entire 55 group goes to Haggerty's and reflects on Bosco. (Warning: based on SPOILERS)


Bittersweet Memories  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON SIX!  
  
Summary: The entire 55 group goes to Haggerty's and reflects on Bosco.

Everybody met up at Haggerty's.

It had been such a long day. One Anti-Crime unit was blown up; another having barely escaped. Masked gunmen had come into Mercy Hospital and started to open fire. And worst of all: Bosco had been shot six times and was fighting for his life on an operating table right at this very moment.

So here everybody was. It didn't matter that it was well past midnight. They were all here. The entire 55 group at Haggerty's bar.

The silence was more than overwhelming. Everyone was lost in thought; left wondering if Bosco would survive or not. Occasionally someone would take a sip of their drink but for the most part everyone just sat there. Then, Faith decided to break the everlasting silence.

"There was this one time," Faith started. Everybody looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Jimmy had put a sign on Sully's car that said 'older women make me wet' and Sully thought that Bosco put it on there."

She, Sully, and Davis all started to chuckle as they remembered that day.

Faith continued, "So Bosco and Sully were going at it throughout the entire shift, playing tricks on each other. When Sully put flour in our vents Bosco got really pissed. So he took their squad car and he parked it in this alley so that it was almost impossible to get out."

"I mean," Sully said. "It must have taken him like two hours to get it parked in there."

"Yea, well it took you two hours to get it out," Davis replied.

Everyone started laughing. It was easier to deal with the recent situation this way. Everybody's mood seemed to be boosted a little bit too.

"Anyways, so me and Bosco go to get some food and when we go to get back into our car it's gone," Faith continues. "So Bosco gets the brilliant idea of highjacking a bus."

Even the paramedics are laughing now. "He highjacked a bus?" Carlos asks.

Faith just gives him a big grin and continues to tell her story. "So here we are, riding around in this bus trying to find 55-Charlie. After a couple of minutes we finally spot them. So we get them to pull over and Bosco jumps out of the bus and starts yelling at Sully to give us our squad back."

"That's when we figured out that Jimmy had put the sign on my car," Sully says. "But I never took Bosco's squad."

"Then what happened to it?" Cruz asked.

Davis jumped in now, "I was watching them argue with each other and out of the corner of my eye I see a police car drive by. And what do you know, it's 55-David."

"So all four of us pile into Sully and Davis's car and start chasing mine and Boz's squad down the road at like 10 miles per hour with lights and sirens on," Faith says.

"Then to make things even worse, another officer called it in. She told dispatch that someone had boosted Bosco's car. So even more cops joined in the pursuit," Sully said.

"When we finally got the guy to stop we had to go back into the house and let the lieutenant know what happened," Faith finished. "Oh man, Bosco got into so much trouble that day! He got stuck doing lockup for a week!"

With that, everybody started to order more drinks and enjoy each others company. Not more than five minutes would go by without somebody laughing at something stupid or funny that Bosco had done in the past. They were still sitting there, reminiscing about these things, when Mary Proctor and a couple other nurses walked in. Seeing them, Monroe waved them over so that they could join in.

"I thought we might find you guys here," Mary said.

"Any news?" Faith asked Mary. The entire bar seemed to become deathly quiet again.

"He's still in surgery," she replied. "He suffered a lot of internal damage. They won't be finished for another couple of hours. I told the doctors to give the station a call when they knew more about his condition."

Faith just nodded her head as if trying to acknowledge what she just heard but trying not to break down and cry at the same time. Sensing that some people were close to losing it, Carlos decided to tell another story about Bosco being stupid.

"You guys remember that time when a restaurant owner gave all of FDNY a huge box of steaks?" Carlos asked.

Everyone nodded their head as they remembered what he was talking about.

"We wouldn't share the meat with you guys," Carlos said while gesturing at the cops. "So Bosco was all mad about that and he decided to get back at us by having all of our cars towed."

"It's a good thing that we invited PD over then," Kim said. "Cause there was no way I was gonna pay a $1000 because Bosco towed my car." Once again everybody started to laugh including the nurses.

Sully decided to tell the next story. "Remember when Bosco kept popping Pee-Wee for drugs like every day? Well, Pee-Wee decided to be funny and get back at Bosco. When nobody was around Pee-Wee took a marker and wrote 'Bosco is a dick' on their squad car. Man, Boz was so pissed. I thought Bosco was gonna kill him," Sully ended with a chuckle.

"Hey well at least you didn't have to ride around with him all day after that," Faith said. "I was stuck with him. And a pissed off Bosco isn't fun to be around," she added.

Soon the laughter died down and everyone became quiet again.

Faith finally spoke up, "He better make it."

"He's strong Faith," Sully said. "He would never let something like this stop him. He won't give up that easily."

After ordering another set of drinks and talking some more about Bosco, everyone started to head home. They stayed as late as the bartender would let them. With nowhere else to go, Faith went back to the hospital. She was going to be there when Bosco woke up. Hell, she was going to be there all the time. For herself. And for Bosco.

THE END!!!

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this one! I hope that they show flashbacks in the next season. I think that would be really sweet. Let me know what you guys thought!!


End file.
